As computer-based systems, appliances, automated teller machines, point of sale terminals and the like have become more prevalent in recent years, the ease of use of the human-machine interface has become increasingly important. A conventional touch-sensitive panel usually has a smooth flat surface and uses sensors such as capacitive sensors and/or pressure sensors to sense locations being touched by a finger(s) and/or an object(s). For example, a user presses a region of a touch screen commonly with a fingertip to emulate a button press and/or moves his or her finger on the panel according to the graphics displayed behind the panel on the display device. To generate haptic sensation in response to a touch on a touch screen, typical mechanical actuators or carries, for instance, may be used to emulate a button.
A problem associated with the conventional approach for generating a haptic feedback is relying on global motion of a mechanical carrier attached to the touch screen to produce haptic or tactile feedback. The conventional mechanical actuator or carrier, which is capable of generating global motion, is usually bulky, heavy, and difficult to assemble due to many mechanical parts.